Not exactly the greatest
by veniece
Summary: Grey, Bull and some Indian kid are in this. Oh yeah, and Yamato too. Read if you are curious. Flames are accepted. Rated T for words.


DISCLAIMAH: I DO NOT OWN BATTLE BE THE MAN….thank you. Battle Bedaman is owned by some guy who thinks marbles are deadly weapons…Ha! Pfft! I really don't care I'd rather own Naruto, which I also do not own…What I do own is this pencil, right here. It's mine! Mwahahaha!

Once upon a time there was a guy named Yamato who died. Grey was there too and so was Bull and that other guy with the blue hair.

"I think he's dead." said Grey, scratching his blond hair because it had lice.

"Are you sure?" asked the-guy-with-the-blue-hair who also had lice.

"Yes." said Grey, poking Yamato's crotch.

"Okay, wanna eat somewhere?" asked Bull.

"We have no money, Bull. Remember we are H.O.T.S." said the-guy-with-the-blue-hair.

"Shut up, Indian-Shit!" said Grey, scratching his crotch then Yamato's.

"What does H.O.T.S. mean again?" asked Bull.

"Hobos On The Street." Answered Indian-shit and Grey simultaneously.

"We don't need money to eat _him_." said Bull, pointing at Yamato.

"Hey, you're right!" said Grey, ripping Yamato's arm off. The blood splashed out of his arm and shoulder.

"Yummy!" said Bull.

"You guys are cannibals! Don't do that it's wrong!" said Indian-boy.

"He's right, I'd better save some for that sister-girl person…what's her name again? Liana…Lean…Oh yeah! Brittney! Brittney Spears! Right!" said Grey. Bull nodded.

"No! No!"

"Oh yeah! We should heat this first!" said Bull.

"I'll get the sticks, you get the rocks." Said Grey. Bull nodded and proceeded to do his part of the job.

"NO! NO!"

"Oh…what then?" asked Grey, picking a louse from his hair and eating it, well more like nibbling it.

"We shouldn't eat Yamato." said Indian-shit.

"And why not?"

"Because we should wait for his body to attract some mice, THEN we can eat him."

"Oh! OK! But why?" said the two bakas in unison.

"To attract MORE food, duh."

"Uh…" said the two.

"Wow, you guys are pretty smart."

"I am! I mean err…Yes, I am." said Bull, while Grey slept.

"Does the term 'sarcasm' ring a bell?"

"YES! No wait…ummm…No, I mean yes! Wait, why do I want to ring a bell?"

"Urg…"

"Must I explain EVERYTHING to you?"

"Yes! No wait…err….no? I mean Yes! Umm…"

"Ugh! The attracted mice shall be additional food, you idiot."

"You think mice are attractive? Ooooh! Indian-shit loves mice!" said Bull, which caused Grey to wake up. Then they both danced together like idiots, while Indian-shit just sighed.

"Sigh." said Indian-dude. (A/N: You know who Indian-dude is.)

"Please kill me." pleaded Indian-dude, almost as soft as a whisper.

"Okie-dokie!" said Bull and he shot a marble thing right at the tummy. It just inserted in his belly button.

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Indian-dude, pointing at his new shiny blue button.

"Cool! I gave you a button! A shiny blue button to match your blue hair." screamed Bull, and then the two frolicked once more.

During the wait, the three got pretty bored, so the started to converse.

"Do you remember how Yamato died?" asked Grey.

"Yeah…as if it was just yesterday…"

"It happened today." Said Indian-boy. (A/N: Hmn…who could Indian-boy be?"

"Oh… WILL YOU JUST LET ME CONTINUE MY STORY WILL YA!" shouted Bull.

"Why should I?" said the blue haired Indian.

"So I can let the reader know how Yamato died!"

"Fine."

"Ok…It was a bright sunny day…"

"_See you soon, Mom." said Yamato to the woman who looks like his mom, who actually is._

"_Take this with you too." And she handed him some rice balls and misou soup._

"_Okay." And he grabbed the food basket from her hand. Unknowingly, his Bedaman or whatever you people call it, fell into the basket and all it's marbles spilled onto the food. _

_(A/N: What do you call that thing, the thingy that shoots out marbles or 'Pffft!' Bullets? That's the one.)_

_When he ate the food after losing to all the people in one town, he accidentally ate a marble too. It got stuck in his throat and he chocked. The three people saw him chocking and thought he was playing so they let him continue. _

_It was so funny when he played dead. It was even funnier when they saw that he wasn't playing._

"…and that's how he died." finished Bull.

"Oh I see..." said Indian-kid.

"Yeah, now I remember." said Grey.

"Ok…I'm full let's go home." said Bull

"Yah. Ok." said Indian-kid.

"Bye." said Bull.

"Bye." said Indian-kid.

"Hn." said Grey.

T H E E N D

Flames are accepted, like I even care…


End file.
